lego_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky Pineda
| alliances= Strong Men Alliance | place= 15/16 | challenges= 0 | votesagainst= 7 | days= 6 }} '''Lifeguard '''is a contestant from Lego Survivor: Skye Islands. Despite having the raw strength of the Lightning tribe, he proved useless in the immunity challenges, being eliminated from them early. Because of this, he and fellow tribe mate Mom were on the chopping block. Lifeguard was voted out in a 4-3 re-vote. Survivor Originally placed on the Lightning tribe, Lifeguard quickly formed an alliance with Voldemort and Kyle. Seen as the most physically fit person on the tribe, he was expecting to make it deep into the game. In the first immunity challenge, he and Voldemort were the last two remaining players from Lightning left. Despite Lightning's loss in the first challenge, Lifeguard knew he had a secure spot because of his appreciable performance in the challenge. Back at camp, Lifeguard soon saw that the Five Person Alliance had the majority, with Alex. Lifeguard planned to persuade Alex to join their alliance at tribal council. Upon reaching tribal council, there was a semi-heated argument between the elimination of Fortune Teller and Voldemort, to his astonishment. He could not understand why either one of them would be taken so early after their good run in the challenge. However, Lifeguard knew he had to keep his trust with Voldemort and vote with the alliance, otherwise he would be kicked out of the alliance. The Strong Men Alliance, which Lifeguard was a part of, was able to get Alex to vote with them, causing a tie between Voldemort and Fortune Teller. Fortune Teller was ultimately voted out at the first tribal council. On the next day, Lifeguard knew he had to perform above average to show the tribe he is an asset to the tribe. When they approached the second immunity challenge, Lifeguard knew this one would also require luck. To the Fireballs' dismay, they realized Fortune Teller had been voted out. Lifeguard was eliminated fairly early in the immunity challenge, but planned on remaining safe. Lightning once again lost, showing their uncooperative nature in challenges and all-around. At camp, Mom became the target and was put on the chopping block, along with Lifeguard himself, much to his astonishment. At tribal council, it seemed like Mom was the going to be the one to go, despite her overall positive attitude. Unfortunately for Lifeguard, this plan backfired, and Lifeguard ended up being voted out in a 5-4 revote, as Alex did not switch. He left the tribal council area in a seemingly upbeat mood, and wished everyone good luck. Voting History Trivia *Lifeguard was the youngest competitor in Lego Survivor: Skye Islands *Lifeguard was the only member of the Strong Men Alliance to not reach the merge, nor the jury stage of the game *Both tribal councils Lifeguard attended, there was a re-vote *Lifeguard was the first male voted out of Skye Islands. Category:Male Contestants Category:Strong Men Alliance Members Category:15th Place Category:Lightning Contestants Category:Skye Islands Contestants